digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Roleplay: The Lost Stones
This is the 1st rp in the whole of the time I've known Digifanon! It is about the story of the digivolution stones, legendary stones that caused digivolution. Enjoy! Characters Main Protagonists Lewis Nickel+Agumon (the heroes of the group. Their digivolution stones have a red flame.)- Lore Andy Silver+Gabumon (the rivals to the heroes. Their digivolution stones have a light blue snowflake.)- Lore Solana Marigold+Biyomon (Two very good friends. Their digivolution stones have an orange feather)- 1LL Kai Tasuke+Hawkmon (Old aquantinces of Lewis. Their Digivolutions stones have a bright blue lightning bolt) Aria Truffle+Floramon (The bait and damsel-in-distress. Their digivolution stones have a green flower)- Lore Aen Goldenrod+Impmon (The overachiever and plan maker. Their Digivolution stones have a purple jet of smoke) - Intrudge Jack Sargent+Penguinmon (A duo with a penchant for theatricality and drama Their Digivolution stones have a bondi blue shell)-Ultra Sarah Leo & Tori Leo+PawnChessmon (B&W) (Twin girls that are almost opposites. Their Digivolution stones have a black sword and a white shield)-Lore Zack Eiffel+Lunamon (A once evil boy and he is half-French. Has a digivolution stone with a white crescent moon)- Lore Mia/Tia Feros+DemidevimonPhantos/GomamonAquos (Best friends with Rhyming names. Their Digivolution stones have a light blue circle and a purple water droplet) - 1LL Sola (Previous digimon of Bart. A Sun/Coronamon. Strange thing happened after she left. When a Coronamon, she's blue instead of orange-red) - 1LL Supporting Protagonists Laura - A Calumon that doesn't like to talk about her past. Nothing else is known. -1LL Gary Robinson-Monitoromon: Willing to aide whoever needs their assistance and good at retrieving information.-Ultra Jay Pierce+Turuiemon (A duo who patrol the Digital World looking to eradicate evil. Their stones are light purple and have two crossed blades)-Ultra Antagonists Grimmon (A demented Digimon who wants to delete all the others. His digivolution stones have a gray scythe.)- Anyone Pyro the Impmon (Not much to say about him) - 1LL Cale+Demidevimon (Two lost souls) - Intrudge Bart (Sola left him after the first battle with the protagonists, but he still has the stones, which have a brown sun. So he can have her digivolve when she's in the area even is she isn't on his side) - 1LL Jade+Palmon (A rude 8 year old and rival of Meg. their digivolution stones have a lime green petal) - 1LL Neutral Parties Shinji Makura and Darcmon - Shinji and his partner Digimon serve a neutral point in this story, having their own agendas. Mika and Patamon - They don't really do much. - SorrowstarSC or 1LL (We're siblings) Scaledramon - Random Digi.--Intrudge Loki and Mercurymon - Two Legends, one as a Tamer and one as part of the Olympus 12. They both help and attack the heroes. - Lore Meg Tasuke+Neon - Little sister of Kai, she meets Neon te Demiveemon and travels on her own for a bit. A little niave since she's only 7. their Digivolution stones have a sea green heart - 1LL Rules *NO godmodding *NO trolling *NO vandalism in general *ABSOLUTELY NO sexual activity (flirting and kissing allowed) *No straying off the subject Roleplaying Begin! sound of a door closing and several footsteps and a computer being turned on is heard and a light is emitted from a computer Lewis: Alright now. Let's just click on this file thingy and something might happen! *clicks on "Digital World"* portal appears Everyone: Ah!!!!! gets sucked into the portal Kai: Oof! >< Aria: Owie! Andy: Ouch! Guys, where are we? Sarah: Dunno. Tori: Ditto. Sarah: Stop copying me! Tori: I was AGREEING, not COPYING! Lewis: Guys, let's take a look around first.....and you two, stop fighting. Sola: I agree. Kai: Nods Jack: Well, this is a strange predicament, innit? Here in an instant, gone in a flash! What does it mean? What does it mean? Tee hee! I'm so clever! Mika: ................ Jack: Oh, I'm sorry, I can get a little carried away some times, drama is in my blood! Kai: Right.... >_> This place is strange... Agumon: *walks in front of them* Hey! what Digimon might you be? Lewis: O_o *blinks twice* AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Kai: Digimon? We're not Digimon, whatever those are. Jack: Oooh, nice special effects! You guys look so real! Hawkmon: overhead Well, to us, we ARE real! Jack: Wait...Agumon...That's a little too good to be synthetic...Gah! Hawkmon: on Kai's head See what I mean? Kai: 0_0 AHHH GET IT OFF ME!!!!! around trying to get Hawkmon off Jack: Well...this is...strange...even for me. Penguinmon: Really? This is all pretty normal for us. Jack:... Biyomon: at Sola Sola: at Biyomon Laura: up to them What is this, Staring Contest Championship? Sola: at Laura OOOOOOOHHHH SO CUTE! the Calumon in a hug Laura: 0_0 LEGGO! Jack: Maybe you should put the bunny thing down? Sola: Laura Laura: Oof! at Jack WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! Jack: Gah! Sorry, I just thought you sorta looked like a bunny...sorta... Laura: up to him, her casted foot making her wobble a bit Well don't call me that again! The last person who did didn't feel well after that! Jack:...And...who was that? ???: It was me, idiots! Impmon is sitting in a tree Laura: That's Pyro. Pyro: a Bada Boom at Laura's feet, but she dodges nimbly Lewis: Stop it guys! Your scaring me! Agumon: So, you're all humans? Lewis: Yes. Yes we are. Agumon: My friend once met a human, and then he digivolved! Lewis: Did you just make an epic reference to "Data Squad"? Andy: Yes. Yes he did. Jack: Guh-Wha-? Pyro: Hmph. Penguinmon: Wow, real Humans! You guys sure are strange... Pyro: More like complete idiots! a Bada Boom at Penguinmon Laura: Be quiet, Pyro! Penguinmon: Hey! Watch it twerp! Ice Prism at Impmon Pyro: Bada Boom and melts it Penguinmon: Grrr! Slide Attackv Pyro: Dodges I don't need to be wasting my time with you morons! off Penguinmon: Grrr! I coulda taken him! Jack: Sure you could buddy. Laura: Doubt it. He's the one that broke my foot- I've said enough. I dunno if I can trust you humans. Hawkmon: on Jack's head Jack:...Uh...Why is there a giant bird on my head? Hawkmon: Actually, compared to most of my species, I'm small for my age. Jack: Ok then, what is a slightly smaller than normal but still quite large bird doing on my head? Hawkmon: off Jack's head before he finishes the question What bird on your head? hystericvally Laura: eyes Jack: Uh...ok then, problem solved! Well, one problem anyway. Biyomon: ...... Jack: Well, is there any way to get back at all? Penguinmon: Why would you want to? Mika: We wanna get back home! Penguinmon: But you can't leave yet! Jack: Ah, but if we were not to leave, then we would not be where we were, and if we were not where we were, then we'd have no bussiness being here, savvy? Penguinmon:...What? Kai: Glad I'm not a robot. Blinks I hate logical paradoxes. Jack: But who's to say we're not robots? Who's to say that we're not all robots and don't really know it? For all we know, we could be the robots, and these little creatures could be the masters...of sorts... Penguinmon: Cut that out! Mika: Please. Jack Sigh. No one appreciates drama anymore. Tia: at Gomamon And just what are you? Gomamon: I'm Gomamon! Mia: Cute! Demidevimon DemidevimonPhantos: -.-" Mia: Oh, you're cute too! ^^" Jack: Bats are cute now? Phantos: Hmph! Jack: I just uspet another one of you, didn't I? Phantos: Ya darn right I'm upset! Don't ya humans have manners?! Penguinmon: Evidently not this one. Jack: Hey! Lewis: Let's focus on that later, because I see a stone with a weird mark on it. Like, a black sword and a white shield..... *examines the stone* Tori: Ooh! Can I see it? Sarah: Hey, let me see it! PawnChessmon appear Both PawnChessmon: Hey there, guys! Who are those two-Woah! *go through a Digivolution sequence* KnightChessmon (W): Woah... um, what happened? KnightChessmon (B): Ditto.... Jack: Um...what am I seeing here. Penguinmon: Hey look! There's some more over here! Jack: I feel weirdly drawn to this one up a blue stone with shell on it. Penguinmon: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Digivolves Ebidramon! Jack: Wow! Giant lobster! Giant lobster! Sola: Hmm? up a orange one with a feather on it Biyomon: 0_0 Digivolves Birdramon! Sola: 0_0 Giant brid!!!! Jack: Eep! What's going on?! Laura: ........ Birdramon: This is weird... Yet fun! Ebidramon: So...much...power! Jack: Uh, ok there big guy, try not to get carried away, m'kay? So, uh, what happened, exactly? Laura: Hm? They digivolved! Jack: And, uh...what is that, exactly? You do know, right? Laura: Digivolution is when one Digimon rises up to the next stage. Say it was a Digimon that just hatched, that would be an In-Training Digimon. If it were to Digivolve, it would be a Rookie Digimon. chain of Digivolution happens Lewis: Alright, now that that's settled.... aha! GeoGreymon: Aw man! Degenerates Andy: Um... what did he just do? Kai: ? Jack: Well...that was strange... Phantos: You're telling me! Jack: Oh good, the uh...not-bat agrees with me... Phantos: >_> Jack: Uh, right, sorry...Phantos, right? Phantos: Nods Jack: Ok then, that's good...now, about these stones... Laura: What about them? And don't you humans think you can ask me every single question you have just because I know alot. Jack: Sorry, but don't you think these raise a lot of questions? How they got here, who or what made them and why they have these powers? Anyone else inerested in finding out? Lewis: Yup! Andy: Same here... Tori: Ditto. Sarah: Mmm-hmm. Aria: Absolutely! Jack: Perfect! As raiser of the question, I nominate myself for leader, any objections? No? Perfe-! Ebidramon: No. Jack: But I- Eidramon: Absolutley not. Jack: Aw... Mika: -.- Jack: I found this rockin' pair of goggles though over on that table, anyone want them? Kai: Goggles? Cool! I'll take them! Hawkmon: 0_0 Jack: Alright, here goggles. Kai: Goggles on just above is forehead Hawkmon: Oh boy... Another refrence.... 0_0 Jack: Heh, quite the aviator, no? Hawkmon: ^^ on Kai's head Jack: And now you have your wings snickers. Kai: Well, you're not really Mr.Eskimo yourself, are you? Laura: eyes Jack: Mr. Es-What? Kai: Eskimo. They live in polar regions. to Eidramon And he was a Penguin before he digivolved. Jack: oh...I knew that! Penguinmon: snickers Birdramon: back to Biyomon Kai: Anyway.... Blinks Now what? Jack: Well, I guess we leave this room for th big wide open world beyond...assuming there is one...there is a world out there, right? Penguinmon: Oh of course! Rivers and oceans and forests and cliffs! You name it! Laura: Duh! If this was the only spot in the world, we'd all be buried in Digimon! Jack: Well, just how many of you are there exactly? Laura: Too many to count. >.> Jack: Hmmm...So, what are we waiting for, let's go! Uh...you go first to Kai. Kai: Huh? No! You go! to Hawkmon Hawkmon: No Kai, after you! Kai: No you! Hawkmon: You! a few minutes Laura: If you really need a guide around, I'll show you! Gosh! Jack: Perfect!...You go first to Laura. Laura: then jumps into the tree branches Let's go. Kai: 0_0 Wait up! into the forest after her Hawkmon: Sir Kai, wait! after Kai Jack: Sir Kai? Hey guys! wait for us! Penguinmon: Yeah! Don't leave us behind! follows Laura till they get to a clearing Laura: Freeze. I'm sensing another Digimon. Can;t tell if it's heading to us or not. around Jack: This could be bad...should we Digivolve? Laura:.......... It's only an In-Training. !!! knocked down from the tree by a blast of fire A very strong In-Training... ???: Ha! What's the matter? 'Fraid of a little flame? JaCK: Who are you?! Penguinmon: Yeah! Show yourself twerp! another tree, a boy and a Sunmon appear Sunmon: Poor kids! They don't know our names! Lemme tell you with this! a jet of flames at Jack and Penguinmon ???: The name's Bart! And that's Sunmon! Jack: Whoa! back Penguinmon Watch it! back, fires Ice Prism Sunmon: another blast Bart: Smirks Penguinmon: Urk! hit Why you little-! Ice Prism Sunmon: back oof! another blast, straight at Mika Mika: Eek! Phantos: the hit Stupid In-Training! Sunmon: URRG! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!? Phantos: Hmph. Jack: Huh, big ego for such a small 'Mon! Bart: up a stone with a brown Sun Sunmon: is now Coronamon Coronamon: you said we weren't gonna use it! Bart: I lied! Now go beat that stupid bat! Jack: Get that stone away from him! Penguinmon: On it! Ice Prism at Bart Bart: down from the tree Come on! I bet you can do better than that! Coronamon: Petite Prominence! body is engulfed in flames, dashes to Penguinmon Penguinmon: oh yeah? Slide Attack Coronamon: flames extinguish, then blasts flame from her forehead Phantos: Ahh! Watch out! That's the Corona Flame attack!!!! Penguinmon: hit Yelp! around, smoking Bart: Finish it! Coronamon: CoroKnuckle! in on fire, charges at Penguinmon ???: Ninja Fist! Phantos: ? Kai: Huh? Laura: ..... ???: Figure leaps in front of Penguinmon, punching the ground and creating shockwave, turns to face Coronamon Pardner, you might want to think real careful before you make a move. Coronamon: Hmph. exstinguishes Bart: Huh? I SAID FINISH OFF THAT STUPID PEGUIN CORONAMON!!!! Coronamon: No. You made me digivolve when I didn't want to. You lied. Bart: ARRRGGGH! Coronamon: back to Sunmon, then dashes back to Bart ???: Smirks Smart move off cloak to reveal Turuiemon Bart: EEEEERRRAAAAAAHHH!!!! FINE! I'M GOING! I WON'T FORGET THIS THOUGH!!! I'LL COME AND ATTACK AGAIN!!!!!! up Sunmon and runs off Kai: Blinks Turuiemon: to group You ok? Penguinmon: himself up Ouch... Laura: Fine. Hawkmon: Just why did Bart and Sunmon attack us? And why does he have a stone? Jack: Good question, I wonder if- ???: over Hey! Turuiemon! There you are, did you find the trouble? Turuiemon: I did, but they fled. ??/: others Oh, hey, I see there are others like us. Hi, my name's Jay. Jack: I'm Jack, this is Penguinmon. Penguinmon: Hi! Hawkmon: I'm Hawkmon. And this is Sir Kai. Kai: Hawkmon, you don't have to call me Sir..... Hawkmon: Sorry, Sir Kai! Kai: >< Jack: to Penguinmon Why does he do that? Penguinmon: Shrugs Kai: Anyway, nice to meet you, Jay. Jay: The feeling is mutual...so, how did you get here? Kai: Well, Lewis here at Lewis Clicked us into this world, and Laura is showing us around. Laura: Mutters Only cause they're too stupid to look around themselves. Hawkmon: ? Laura: Nothing. Jay: Nods Yeah, something similar happened to me. When I came here, I met Turuiemon and found this stone, see? up purple stone. I see you have them too. Mika: Yeah. Patamon: So now what? Bart said he'd attack again. Phantos: Hmph. I doubt he can. Something may have clinched in Sunmon, Remeber how she refused to battle, even when Bart ordered her to? She seemed pretty sick of him. Jack: I'd be sick of him too if I had to hang around him, he was such a creep! Phantos: Got that right. Screamed his head off, too! Hawkmon: Blinks Penguinmon: Ha, yeah, what a loser! Hawkmon: Guys, Sunmon's back. Kai: ? Phantos: <.< Say what? Penguinmon: Oh, so she wants a rematch does he? Let me at her! Turuiemon: Easy pardner. Sunmon: Hmph! from the shrubbery That's the last he'll see of me! the others 0^0 Jack: What do you want? Penguinmon: Pleasesayafight! Pleasesayafight! Pleasesayafight! Sunmon: Blinks No, I don't want to fight. I left that idot Bart! Forcing me to digivolve. He said he wouldn't use the stone. >< Jay: Humans can be so cruel. Sunmon: Right. Phantos: So, Sunmon, where's ya gonna go? Sunmon: First, it's Sola. Second, like I would tell you becaus Ihavenoclue. ._. Jack: Uh huh...well, do you know where that guy Bart went? Sola: Wouln't say. Probably to angry with the Impmon that wouldn't stop firing Bada Booms at us. Penguinmon: Impmon? Did he give a name? Sola: Dunno. Bart was screaming his head off, and I could barley hear anything. Penguinmon: Darn it! Well, do you know where he went? Sola: He went that way. behind her Penguinmon: Jackpot! Runs Jack: Hold on there! Let's nopt get too hasty. Penguinmon: Must...Get...Revenge! Jack: We don't even know if it's the same one. Penguinmon: sigh...fine. Bada Boom hits Penguinmon on th head Penguinmon: Rawk! Who did that?! Pyro: Hey Birdbrain! Ready for round two? Penguinmon: Oh it is on in a manner resembling that of a giant ape ya little blue freak! Pyro: BLUE FREAK?! Alright then! INFERNAL FUNNEL!!!! two circles of fire, one in the other, then puts a sphere in the smaller one, tosses it at Penguinmon Penguinmon: ICE PRISM! shards of ice at the attack Pyro: DADADADA KICK! through the flames, foot now on fire, and slams into Penguinmon Penguinmon: Ooof! Why you little-! ENDLESS FACE SLAP! Pyro repeatedly Pyro: BADDA BOOM! the attack right in Penguinmon's face Penguinmon: Gah! ICE PRISM! fire, point blank Pyro: BADDA BOOM! again, jumping into a tree Penguinmon: ICE PRISM! at tree branch Pyro is standing on, causing it to shatter Jack: This is getting a little out of hand... Pyro: BADDA BOOM BADDA BOOM BADDA BOOM!!!!!!!!! a series of fireballs at Penguinmon Penguinmon: ICE PRISM! shards of ice Jay: Turuiemon... Turuiemon: On it...over and lifts up Penguinmon and Pyro by the backs of their necks Cut it out. Now. Pyro: AGHLEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGO! Penguin: Yeah! What he said. Turuiemon: Sigh. heads together PenguinmoN: Oooh! Pyro: Ow! HEY! Turuiemon: pair Now be good blades threateningly Or ELSE! Pyro: That's one thing you shouldn't expect from me! off See ya around, Birdbrain! Penguinmon: Grrr! I am gonna get him one day! Jack: Wow, he was strong for a little guy. Turuiemon: We need to be careful around him, he has a very unsettling demeanour. Kai: Well, now that he's gone, shall we continue on our way or not? Jack: Sure, sounds good to me...where to? Jay: Well, me and Turuiemon came from...I'm not entirely sure, but I think it was the West...not much there... Penguinmon: Oooh! Oooh! Let's go to the Digital Sea! It's where I came from! Jack: Um, anyone else have any ideas? Aquos: I agree with Penguinmon. Let's go to the Digital Sea! Patamon: You're saying that because you're a water Digimon too! Phantos: I don't care as long as I don't get my wings wet! Jack: Well...we could follow the coast for a little bit...at least until we find something anyway...anyone disagree? Hawkmon: Idon't! Do you, Sir Kai? Kai: 1. Don't call me Sir. 2. No, I don't disagree. Jay: I'm fine with it, Turuiemon? Turuiemon: It seems like a good place to start. Jack: Then it's agree, that's where we head out. Aquos: Alright! Penguinmon: Yay! Jack: Now...which way is it? Penguinmon: Uh... Turuiemon: Sigh. it's that way Points. Penguinmon: Oh. Ok then. Onwards! Aquos: YAY!!!! Jack: Great, maybe we'll find some supplies along the way. Anyone have anything at all? I have...a half a canteen of water and a special effects kit. Kai: I got.... A Flashlight, first aid kit, and.... Hey sweet! My CD player! HAwkmon: What's a CD player? Kai: It lets you listen to music. Mia: We have.... A tub of gummis Tia: Emergency flares.... Mia: Some water... Tia: And... a stuffed panda plush. Jack:...Which CDs? We may need them for some sort of montage later. Penguinmon: You take this drama stuff way too seriously... Kai: A recording of me playing the flute's the first one, the second's the Nutcracker Suite. Jack:...Yeah, we're going to need some new montage music... Jay: I don't know, I like flute music. Kai: But in my secret pocket, I have some pop and rock. Shrugs I don't really have a preferred music style. Mia: the plush to Biyomon It's a panda. Biyomon: What's it do? Mia: Nothing really, you just hug it and sleep with it at night. Biyomon: Why do you sleep with it? Mia: Because it's so cute! ^^ Penguinmon: Looks familiar, I think I've seen a Digimon that looks like that...only much, much bigger...and with a cape. Tia: A Panda digimon? Panda are our favorite animals! Mia: ^^ I'd like to meet that digimon! Biyomon: Blinks Penguinmon: Yeah...Pandamon...hmmm...plain name. Solana: Well, in any case, we should keep moving. Jack: Right, we've got a long walk ahead of us...confused, turns to Turuiemon right? Turuiemon: Nods Laura: Well, I'll be seeing ya. Maybe. Hawkmon: Where're ya going? Laura: My own way. Don't need to be hanging out with you guys forever. Penguinmon: Unenthusiastically No, don't go, stay. please, how will we ever make it without you? Jack: That just seemed to be unessescarily mean. Turuiemon: Wait, are you really sure that you want to leave? It's a big, cruel world out there. Laura: I'm sure. If I was able to handle meeting you humans, I'm sure I'll be fine. see ya. off Jay: I think she'll be fine. Who knows, we might even see her again. Jack: That sounded like such a cliche. Penguinmon: to Biyomon Look who's talking. Biyomon: Penguinmon <_< Penguinmon: Ow! Hey! Patamon: Don't make me Boom Bubble you two! Penguinmon: You wouldn't! Patamon: Bubbles Peguinmon in the face I would! X3 Penguinmon: Eeew! Recycled Patamon air! Kai: Blinks AH! I Just remebered something! Jay: What? what is it? Kai: I forgot to tell my sister I couldn't pick her up. I hope she's ok.... side the Digital World Meg: Huh? What's this? "Digital World"? Click Huh? Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! lands with a thump on a rocky patch Meg: I wonder where I am.... around with Kai and Co Kai: ....... Jack: That was it? Man, you have a strange mind goggle boy. Kai: >_> She's only 7! Jack: Eh, she'll probably be fine .Besides, from what I've heard, siblings aren't that great, you should be glad to get away from it all. Meanwhile Meg: ? up at a blue figure on her head Just who are you? Neon: I'm Neon the Demiveemon! Meg: Whatcha doing here? Neon: Dunno. Meg: Wanna look around for a bit? Neon: ^^ Meg: Let's go! up with Others Biyomon: ...... Jack: What? Well don't look at me like that! Penguinmon: You can be so inconsiderate. Patamon: For once, I agree. Jack: Hey! Jay: laughter Meg Meg: Huh? Who's that? Neon: Dunno. Girl and a Veggiemon are standing a few feet away Jade: Hmph. Meg: Hello. What's your name? Jade: Jade. Neon: up to Veggiemon And who are you? Veggiemon: It's Veggiemon! Neon away Wimp! Meg: ! THat's not nice! Jade: Well, this world isn't about nice! For us humans it's about survival! Meg: ? Jade: Weakling. away Veggiemon following Jack and Co Phantos: Blinks Jack: Ugh, it feels like we've been walking for ages! Penguinmon: Yeah... Hawkmon: You're telling me, and I don't even walk! Penguinmon: So...what's it like? Flying? Hawkmon: Same thing as walking except you're in the air and your arms get tired. Nearby Bart: Grunt, Mutter, Mumble Gary: distance away Lousy no good freakin' Whamon! I can't believe he left us here! Monitoromon: Don't you think you're being a little harsh? Gary: We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn;t for him! Monitoromon: Warning! I am detecting human presence coming from that direction! Gary: Alright! maybe it's one of the guys! Hey! Anyone out there? Bart: ?! WHO'S THERE! IT bETTER NOT BE THAT STUPID IMPMON! Gary: Monitoromon Impmon? Monitoromon; Shrugs Gary: Uh, no...I'm one of the Digidestined, and I'm here with my partner, Monitoromon! Monitoromon: Minimum threat detected...so far anyway. Bart: Hmph. You seen a Sunmon? Goes by the name of Sola? Gary: A Sunmon? No...some Lilamon and a Honeybeemon though... Bart: I swear she's nearby. See ya. off Gary: uh, bye...Well, that was weird, wonder where he's off to? Monitoromon: Perhaps we should follow him? Jack and Co Sola: ! Hawkmon: Hm? Something wrong, Sola? Jack: What is it girl? Is little Timmy stuck down the well? Penguinmon:... Sunmon: >_> It's Bart! Penguinmon: Jack Seriously, what is wrong with you? Oh, and he's back? Well, that can't be good. Bart: That's right! I'm here to get Sola back! Sola: No. Bart: Look what I've got! out a stone Sola: Don't. You. DARE. Jay: Put it down kid. Jack: Yeah! Don't make us have to go medieval on you! Bart: Who's gonna make me? You and your pathetic Digimon? Ha! Jay: Yes, us. And you'd better watch it, don't see any digimon with you! Bart: Hmph! up the stone, and Sola starts to Digivolve again Sola: HEY! Digivolution Hawkmon: 0_0 Biyomon: uh... Bart: hehehehehe! Sola: What? Patamon: you're blue! Sola: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!?!?!?!?! Jack: Huh, well that's certainly strange... Bart: Strange nothing! She's a freak! Sola: Grrrrr.... COROKNUCKLE! at Bart with her flaming fist held in front Jay: should we help her out? Tururiemon: Let her go. Bart: Dodges Hmph. I thought you could do better! Sola: CORONA FLAME! Bart: Not even singed! Sola: Rrrrrrrghhh!!!!! Jack: Wow, he's fast. Jay: No doubt, his speed might even rival that of Tururiemon. Turuiemon: No one can match my speed. Bart: a Petite Prominence I'm thinking you've been slacking off in training! Sola: a Barrage of Corona Flames Penguinmon: This isn't right! let me take that twerp on! Jack: I think maybe she needs to do this by herself. Bart: Forget about it! I'm leaving! Turbs out you haven't improved much! See ya round idiots! off Jack: Geez, what a creep, I hope he- Gary: Aha! Jack: Gah! Gary: Oh, sorry to startle you, but I got lost from my friends, so I followed him until we came across you. I'm Gary and this is Monitoromon...who was he? Sola: That was Bart, if you mean the guys that just ran off. Gary: Yeah, what's his deal? Monitoromon: Fine question, badly put. Hawkmon:........... Jack: Dunno, but apparently he has some serious issues... Kai: My opinion is he's just a big brat! Penguinmon: My thoughts exactly. Jay: Well, at least he's gone...For now anyway. Patamon: Let's hope he stays that way. Gary: I doubt it, guys like him always come back like boomerangs. I know from experiance. Hawkmon: Shrugs Let's hope he learns some manners next time! Right Sir Kai? Kai: >< Gary: Sir Kai? Jack: Sigh. Don't ask. Patamon: Yeah.... -.- Gary: Anyway, what now? Jay: Well, we were going to check out the Digital Sea, at least for a while. Gary: Great! Who knows? Maybe my friends are there, lost them in the Digital Sea, maybe they're lookin for me! Jack: Eh, maybe. Jay: Who knows? The only way to find out would be to go there. Jack: Well in that case, I guess we'd better pick up the pace! Penguinmon: Last one there's a rotten Digitamamon! Aquos: And that ain't gonna be me! Penguinmon: We'll see about that seal boy! Ice prism! iattack ahead of him, freezing ground Slide! on ice Turuiemon: Let's see if you can match my speed! forwards Aquos: You're right! I am a seal boy! on Penguinmon's ice, then scoots next to him, they're neck-and-neck Phantos: above with Biyomon, Hawkmon, and Patamon We're the racers of the sky! Monitoromon: I find this to be incredibly childish...To hell with it! Data Jack! several cables from his back, latching onto Turuiemon Tuuriemon: What the-? Penguinmon: Aquos Haha! Not bad for a mammal! Aquos: Penguinmon You're not bad, too! For a, dareIsayit, Birdbrain! Hawkmon: Coming, Sir Kai? Patamon: There he goes with the Sir Kai again.... Biyomon: I doubt he'll stop. Kai: Don't call me Sir! Hawkmon: Sorry! Aquos: body weight forward and zooms ahead Penguinmon: Birdbrain?! Oh that is it seal boy! over Aquos Nyeh! Aquos: twoard Penguinmon WEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Meg Meg: Hm? Laura Ooohh! SO CUTE! Laura: 0_0 Another?! Meg: Say, have you seen my brother Kai? Laura: Uh.... yeah. Meg: Good! Can you take me to him? Laura: I guess. They said they might go to the Digital Sea, so let's go there first. Meg: Ok! Come on, Neon! Neon: Ok! head to the Digital Sea Jack: Wow, look at them, they seem to be having a lot of fun. Jay: Yeah, even Turuiemon looks like he's enjoying himself. Phantos: kehehehe! Hawkmon Hawkmon: Oof! Monitoromon: Well that was pretty underhanded... Turuiemon: Says the guy who's using me like a segway... Biyomon: Blinks Aquos: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Penguinmon: Jeez, you've been saying that for five minutes! Don't you need to breathe seal boy?! Aquos: WEEEEEEEE-NO-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE into Hawkmon, who fell from Phantos tackling him Watch it, Birdbrain! Biyomon: See, Pyro's already taught Aquos a new word! Penguinmon: How the-?! Does he even have lungs?! Turuiemon: Better pick up the pace, we're gaining! Aquos: Woopwoopwoopwoopwoop! forward Hawkmon: back up Huh? Hey! I see something! Turuiemon: What is it? Monitoromon: I might be able to scan it from here, but I'd need some basic data, does it appear to be a threat?